


Em Comum

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doumeki e Kohane tinham muito em comum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Em Comum

Doumeki e Kohane tinham muito em comum ,por exemplo ambos sempre acreditaram que o único motivo valido para se casar com alguém era amor. Eles não se amam, não romanticamente pelo menos, eles não são a pessoa mais importante um do outro. Eles eram amigos e tinham um pelo o outro e as semelhanças eram inegáveis eles eram quietos e calmos, eles sentiam as coisas intensamente mas sem demostrar, eles tinham uma ligação com o mundo espiritual e sabem se virar bem sob pressão E também estão ambos apaixonados pelo mesmo homem. Um homem que possuí uma loja que concede desejos. Um homem que está preso a uma loja que concede desejos e a lembrança da antiga dona do estabelecimento. Sem mudar enquanto todo o mundo a sua volta muda, sem envelhecer enquanto todos aqueles que se importavam com ele envelheciam. Porque Watanuki escolheu isso, porque o universo escolheu isso, porque conceitos como o inevitável e destino parecem cada vez mais com uma maldição, porque Watanuki está esperando.

Outra coisa que Doumeki e Kohane tinham em comum era o fato de não conseguirem esquecer ou deixar de lado certas coisas. Ela não conseguia esquecer que a primeira vez que sentiu que não estava sozinha no mundo foi quando conheceu Watanuki. Ele não se esquecia daquele dia voltando da escola na chuva, de ver Watanuki segurando um gato morto e dizendo para si mesmo que um dia ele também iria morrer sozinho daquele jeito, e Doumeki não se esquece da certeza que teve naquele momento que de maneira nenhuma ele iria permitir que isso acontecesse.

Então eles se casam e vão ter filhos para garantir que Watanuki não morra sozinho, e não viva sozinho. O casamento deles ocorre por amor, a única peculiaridade é que esse amor não é pela pessoa com quem estão se casando.


End file.
